


chew toy

by mechaofficereader



Category: FansProject Lost Exo-Realm, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bonding, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, drunk, eventual interfacing, interfacing, near dead experience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechaofficereader/pseuds/mechaofficereader
Summary: Waspinator is beat in pain depress, will it light up for or go down. hopefully, this bot will give him a chain of light from his dark time of unfortunate event





	

**Author's Note:**

> there will be chapter trying to complete chapter 1 so i was thinking bout this idea for a while hope you guys like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waspinator try to live his life the universe throw obstacle to making him depress will someone give him a break
> 
> also for waspinator voice here a refrence  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tu7Frp3fCbo&t=142s

Back alley it very late at night mech and the bot is around wasp nato got gang by some mech and bot. he tried to a flee but made a bad decision on a turn he got the block off, try to fly off but get the body check larger mid transformations. H e was down on the floor in pain with fear and desperation to get away. He punches pull back his arm to swing a punch but failed to do so. His arm pin to all with some fembot heel spike piercing through his joints he yields in the pain was annoying but still hurts "so bug me and mechs are soo bored you mind if we rough you up a bit or make you go pop like a bug you are!" She said with a grin on her face.she was skinny, black and had flames on her chest going down her legs. He try to speak up with and spit some words" go. zwrap.. yourz---." before even finishing his sentence feel the sharp pain his chest cracking the eyes and bending the metal chest inward, he started to cough energon it was not much. the femme bot pulled out her heel from his arm. it fell to the floor it starts to spark sparking the flame fembot turn to the larger mech " can you toss this piece aluminum!" The large mech grabs him by the waist seizing it so hard he hears a crashing from his back and front, pulling back his arm far back and tossing so far like a useless tin can. "have a safe trip " the larger but yell out.

He feels like time slow down in he tried transforming but no go t cog is damage.("why is this univerze hate me") before he even notices he saw the floor "scra--" his visor crack is now crack on the left side.all he saw was a long alleyway someone stands at the end of it was the lasting before blacking out cold. ( system rebooting. vision online ) his eye open with a bad headache ( motion damage to the left arm, neck, and wing) he trying to move his arm but can't."sign" a autobot walk in his room it was First aid nice guy and once heck of a doctor. "good after wasp you to awhile to heal you were out for 2 cycles" his eyes nearly pop out of his socket ahh scrap I need to make call is my communication" his checklist everything but communication so he ask red alert " red zis my communication working" he look at at him" yes it is working" he quickly call Skybite " HEY WASPINATOR I WAS WAITING 3 CYCLES MEET ME AT MY PLACE WHERE WERE YOU!! ALSO, YOU DID NOT ANSWER MY CALLS! Skybite piss by Waspinator not showing to his apartment "I am at the hospital got attack couple of night ago and nearly broken my body and my head" there was a min of silence from him and then a heavy sigh " i apologise I thought.....you what nevermind I will swing by your place" there was a moment of silence but he responded " at fine Jawz I will see you later " they both turn off communication. 

he turn to First aid hearing the analysis " zo how bad iz it'z doc" the doc grab a chair and sat down for a break from going to patience to patience "well your t cog ring is bent every badly and it rubbing against these gear including the cog that is holding the t cog is loss we can repair but we need to remove it completely.you won't be transforming for awhile, sorry to say. he sight of his t cog being damage he going to have a hard time avoiding some cybertronian.first Aid continues " your chest is repaired but the eye are insect-con will send to are a specialist that does eye and for your wings.Well....they broke .. "sigh....how long will it take" First aid going through his table checking the date when there coming back. "about 3 week tops you will be given a card for transportation" (WELL SCRAP) as he yell in his head " but your will be fully functional by tomorrow so I can remove the puncture clamp " Waspinator turn his head ans see the clamp on his arm covering the injury " any way your free to go now you will have to take easy for awhile and also thanks Windblade for bringing you the media bay you were lucky." Waspinator " did scary lady was with her?" he asks about Chromia he did not mention her?First aid looks up at him " hmm no idea when I got out she was already halfway down the street" Waspinator will thank her later if she finds her.she probably on an another planet discussing the political matter." your free to go" first aid responded "hmm.oh yez thank you for the repairing wazzpinator" also come back in 17 cycle for your t-cag and wing, lens and chest parts". 1 hours Later on the train he turns on the communication " connect to Skybite" symbol start to show up in his vision than a symbol of half of a shark appear red for a moment then turn blue " Wasp" it took a sec to reply to him "hey still alive I am still.. sigh"Skybite took a sec 1 to answer"how the damage" waspinator sigh " it pretty bad can't transform for a while t-cag and wing with my let arm begin a pain to move now" Skybite took a 1 sec to process that" that will give problem anything i can help?" "I won't need any help.." " alright how are you going to get back to the hive complex?" (hive is an apartment complex building for insect-cons landlord is Blackarachnia)" I will be taking the train it will take 2 hourzz to get there but I got a 2 week on it" " I see so getting around will be slower" "Zzigh anyway I have to go i will at the hive" "look I know you are down, it rough will talk it out later chow" his icon gone red and turn off his com and started to look around he started on his left side and saw 3 red bots in the next cars over can't make it out he saw other passengers in the same as him bot and mechs. the two mech were sitting back to back from each side but not saying a word couple of sits down there sat a madame with her proto-child in a catalyst try to stay awake holding a child arm she look had a rough day.her head is going up and down she lie over a corner of a sit and drift off to take a nap. he continue turn his head and saw a black mech that look alot like Optimus prime, we listening to some tune waspinator thoungh( maybe zome muzic will pazz the time, he going trought his visor and saw the icon for music he flip it ou the started to drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> okay that took longer than I thought


End file.
